


Becoming A Prince

by oudkee



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudkee/pseuds/oudkee
Summary: Takes place in an alternate canon (related to Memories of Genesis) where Gran and Ulvida are the prince and princess of Aliea and Kariya is their half-brother. A fluffy, coming of age type story taking place before and during the events of Inazuma Eleven Go.





	Becoming A Prince

Little Masaki Kariya was half alien. That was always what he told the others in his daycare, and they picked on him for it, although it was true. His father was from Aliea, and had two other children - his older brother and sister. He didn't know the alien side of his family very well, nor did he really know his own mother either, as she had left him to the orphanage at a young age, being unable and perhaps a little bit afraid to care for an alien child.

He usually spent time alone at the daycare, in the corner drawing pictures of his alien family he'd met only a few times. He often drew them wearing fancy clothes, surrounded by castles and unicorns - typical fantasy elements. Once he had heard something about them being a prince and a princess on their home planet... did that mean he himself was a prince as well?

"Why are you drawing princesses, alien? That's girl stuff!" said a fellow classmate.  
"This is my brother and sister..."  
Another classmate snatched the drawing away. "Why come all you talk about is your stupid brother and sister! I don't even think they're real, alien."  
"They are too real! Give me my drawing back!"  
"Well, my big sister loves me enough to take me home every day. Where's yours?"  
Kariya looked down at the table, a sad expression on his face. "They're always busy... I wish they lived with me more, but they're never home..."  
"Liar! You don't really have a brother or a sister!" his classmate said, a grin on his face. "Masaki the alien, all alone on Earth!"

Kariya began to cry. One of the daycare supervisors came over to break up the argument and make the classmate apologize and return the drawing to him.  
"Masaki... I'm going to ask the principal to call your guardian to come take you home early, okay?"  
Kariya sniffled, nodding. He never wanted to come back here, at least the big kids at the orphanage were nice to him and didn't tease him for talking about his brother and sister.

"Hello, this is Keiko with Tsukinomiya Daycare, am I speaking with Seijirou Kira? ...Yes, Kariya got into a disagreement with a classmate and wants to come home early. ...Oh? ...Okay, that's fine. I'll let the reception know to let him in. Thank you."

Kariya sat on the bench in the office, not paying attention at all until the administrator came over to talk to him some more.  
"Your guardian can't come get you because he's busy at work, so he told me your brother was free and that he's going to come pick you up, okay?"  
Kariya was shocked. "My... my brother!? He's never home... and he's coming here, to get me?"  
The boy was so excited he forgot all about the hurtful words spoken to him earlier. He hadn't seen his brother in months! He couldn't wait to give him all the pictures he had drawn for him, and show him how good he was getting at soccer.

A little while later, the bell to the office door chimed. An elegant-looking boy with red hair and green eyes walked in.  
"Hey, Masaki. Ready to go?"  
A huge smile crossed Kariya's face. "Gran!!"  
The redheaded boy brought his finger to his lips. "Shh." He turned his attention to the administrator, shaking her hand. "I'm Hiroto Kiyama. I'm Kariya's half brother. Thank you for taking care of him."  
"Of course, thank you for coming to pick him up. He's been having a bad day."  
"I'll see how I can turn this day around for him," he said, smiling down at Kariya. "Let's go home."  
"Have a nice day, you two!"

The two walked back home, hand in hand. Gran studied the small boy, wondering if maybe he should bring the child back to Aliea with him. But... would the boy fare alright among other Alieans? Being half human, and without either biological parent, it really wasn't clear where he should go...  
"So... what happened today?"  
"My classmates made fun of me for being an alien and said I didn't have a brother or sister, just because he hasn't seen you or Ulvida..."  
"Heh... you know we can't be telling people we're aliens. If bad guys find out we're aliens, they'll capture us."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."

Kariya looked thoughtful about this for a moment.  
"Gran... are you really a prince?"  
Gran's face turned serious at this question as he focused his gaze straight ahead.  
"You've overheard about that, huh?" he sighed, figuring he at least owed his little brother the truth.  
"Your real father... he was the king of Aliea. So, yes, I am its prince."  
"Are you going to be the king one day!?" Kariya exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly.  
"Shh! ...Yes, when I go back, I'm scheduled to have my coronation in about a month."  
"Wow! I sure wish I could be a prince like you."  
Gran tightened his grip on his baby brother's hand, and in their silence, he remained deep in thought the rest of the way home.


End file.
